prettylittleliarsfandomcom_es-20200215-history
For Whom the Bell Tolls
For Whom the Bell Tolls (en español: Por quien suenan las campanas) es el vigésimosegundo episodio de la serie Pretty Little Liars y el último episodio de la primera temporada. Se estrenó el 21 de marzo de 2011. Resumen FINAL DE TEMPORADA — Ahora que Aria, Emily, Hanna y Spencer están en posesión de información que Alison les ha proporcionado, deciden que ya es hora de poner punto final a “A” y a todo el misterio que rodea a su amiga. Pero sin una prueba concreta de que su corazonada es cierta, ¿cómo pueden las chicas atrapar a “A” en su propio juego? Y con algo más que un vídeo y recuerdos borrosos de la noche en la que desapareció Alison, las mentirosas se verán en la obligación de acudir a una fuente de información no deseada que les ayuda a parar a “A” de una vez y para siempre... o eso es lo que creen. Sinopsis Al principio del episodio, las mentirosas se encuentran aún en la habitación de Emily (como lo habían sido en el episodio anterior), y están viendo las imágenes contenidas en la unidad flash. Spencer se le ocurre la idea de pedir a Jenna lo que sabe, antes de tomar la información a la policía para incriminar a Ian. Las otras mentirosas no están tan seguras; ellas piensan que no pueden confiar en Jenna absoluto, pero Spencer es inflexible. En la casa de Aria. Ella ayuda a Byron con algunas responsabilidades de los padres. Se le hace saber que está planeando un mezclador de la facultad en la casa durante la noche y la invita a unirse. Mientras hablan, Aria escucha a escondidas antes de mostrar a sí misma. A medida que sus conversaciones madre, Aria mira sus mensajes de texto y ve a Ezra, advirtiéndole de que un policía había sido terminado. Aria se asusta y le dice a Ella que tiene que tomar una decisión. En la casa de Hanna, Ashley intenta romper a Hanna fuera del abatido sobre Caleb. Ella se sorprende al escuchar que Caleb nunca entregó la carta que había planeado darle el día anterior. Mientras tanto, Melissa hace planes para ir a la iglesia para planificar un bautizo de su bebé por nacer. Y Emily está en su habitación, mensajería Samara en su computadora portátil. Pam entra y pide hablar con Emily. Ella deja Emily saber que Wayne ha sido reasignado a trabajar en Texas e informa a Emily que la familia se muda a Texas para estar con él. En la escuela, Aria cumple con Ezra, muy alarmada por los mensajes de textos. Afortunadamente, la noticia es positiva; el Oficial Garrett Reynolds no había querido hablar con él sobre Aria, después de todo; cuando dijo "estudiante", que había querido decir Spencer y Ezra había pedido algunas preguntas acerca de las conexiones de Spencer a los apoyos en la obra de la escuela (y aunque no lo dice, la falsa trofeo Ian). Aria le golpea en el hombro para asustar tanto. También tiene noticia de que renunciaba a Rosewood High School para ir a trabajar a Hollis College, lo que hace que su relación con Aria menos problemático. Después de la clase, Hanna le pregunta a Mona si Caleb había tratado de darle todo en el Festival del Día del Fundador. Mona se encuentra totalmente, al parecer tratando de proteger el bienestar de Hanna. Lucas escucha la conversación, y después, le hace una mueca a Hanna. Él esta todavía enojado con ella por tratarlo mal en el baile-a-thon. En la sala de música de la escuela, las mentirosas enfrentan a Jenna sobre el video incriminatorio que encontraron de ella y Toby. Jenna cuenta su historia, cómo Alison le había visitado en el hospital el día que ella desapareció y había amenazado Jenna de nunca revelar la verdad sobre "La Cosa de Jenna" o la cara que tiene su relación inapropiada expuesto. Alison había jugado tomas de su seducir a Toby y lo utilizó como un chantaje. Antes de salir, Alison le había advertido para no volver a Rosewood, o ella podría enterrarla. Jenna pide lo que las chicas van a hacer con el vídeo. Ellas le aseguran van a seguir a lo seguro - pero ella no se va a obtener. Jenna parece estar diciendo la verdad, sin embargo, cuando se da a conocer lo que dijo Ali a ella en el hospital, y le creo, teniendo en cuenta lo que explica aparentemente extraña expresión de Jenna en la dedicación memorial. En el almuerzo, Spencer presenta las otras mentirosas con un teléfono celular en el anonimato que se puede utilizar de forma anónima al texto Ian. Hanna le textos un mensaje chantaje, exigiendo $ 10.000 en cambio de los videos. Mientras que la trama, manchan Ian pie junto a la máquina de aperitivos en la cafetería. Cuando Ian se pone el texto, se va inmediatamente a la cafetería para cuidar de él. Establecieron un lugar para Ian para satisfacer, justo antes de Mona se balancea por sentarse con ellas. Sin embargo, tan pronto como llega, todas las chicas de división, dejando Mona por sí misma con su bandeja de comida. Después Hanna va, suena su teléfono celular con una llamada entrante de Caleb. Mona recoge hablar con Caleb; ella le dice que ella dio a Hanna la carta, pero la tiró a la basura (obviamente una mentira. De repente, Mona mira hacia arriba para ver a Lucas de pie sobre ella. Se sospecha inmediatamente de Mona y lo que tenía que ver con Caleb salir de la ciudad. En respuesta, Mona siempre se disculpa por las burlas Lucas, alegando que se trataba de una broma. También le ofrece un cambio de imagen, tentándolo con la perspectiva de obtener a Hanna, pero Lucas claramente no mordió el anzuelo. A continuación, Jenna aparentemente recibe una llamada telefónica de Ian y le hace saber que las niñas tienen las secuencias de vídeo. Ian le dice que no se preocupe, que va a cuidar de él. Ian se convierte en su coche y comienza a conducir en algún lugar en el bosque. Garrett y Emily van a la esquina para salir de su auto cerca de su casa y le ofrece su ayuda, en caso de las niñas necesita nada. Incluso le invita a una noche de cine de su familia, pero ella se niega. Emily a continuación, se acerca a Hanna sentada en su porche para devolver su teléfono. Hanna consuela Emily acerca de su inminente traslado a Texas. Ninguno de los dos se siente como estar solo. En su habitación, Jenna se queja de que Alison se está burlando de ella desde la tumba. Se vuelve hacia Garrett Reynolds, que le hace saber que va a asegurarse de que no pasa nada. A continuación, la besa. En la casa de Aria, ella abre la puerta y resulta ser Jackie Molina y reacciona torpemente. Ezra ve la cabeza de arriba, entonces se da cuenta por qué. Jackie y Ezra comparten una sonrisa cuando se captura la vista el uno del otro. Ezra finalmente va la habitación de Aria, pero en circunstancias diferentes de lo que tanto imaginado. Ezra le pregunta a Aria cómo podría haber omitido ella que Jackie se viene diciendo y que ella también trabaja en Hollis College. Se equipara a la mentira a pesar de sus excusas y se aparta de él con rabia, dejándolo allí de pie. Después de un tiempo, Spencer consigue un texto de su hermana, diciendo que ella necesita un viaje a casa desde la iglesia. Toby le dice a Spencer que él va a mantener ocupado a Jenna como ella quiere que él, pero él desea que él iba con ella. Ella le dice que él le está ayudando averiguando si Jenna está involucrado en todas las cosas malas, o no. A continuación, le dice que él es su lugar seguro a la tierra, y que quiere que se quede seguro, y se besan de nuevo. Mientras tanto, Hanna elimina a Caleb de los contactos de su teléfono y arroja unas cuantas lágrimas. A continuación, vemos a Lucas y Caleb en un coche juntos! Lucas está conduciendo de nuevo a Rosewood, Pennsylvania (de Arizona, o por muy lejos que él consiguió) por el bien de la felicidad de Hanna. Spencer va a recoger Melissa frente a la iglesia, donde ha estado planeando el bautizo de su hijo no nacido. Melissa no puede encontrar su teléfono y cree que lo dejó en la iglesia. Ella y Spencer compromiso de volver por ella justo cuando un coche sale de la nada, chocando con las hermanas. Spencer está bien, pero Melissa se lesiona. Parece que el accidente es un atropello y fuga, ya que no saben con quien han colisionaron. Mientras que Spencer está ocupada con las secuelas del accidente, y el bebé está supervisando, Hanna, Emily y Aria trabajan atrapando a Ian. Llaman a Spencer a las 7:30, pero sin saberlo, ella está en el hospital. En el hospital, Spencer le cuenta a Verónica en todo lo que ha sucedido. Un oficial de policía se aproxima a Spencer a entregarle su bolso, que se ha recuperado de su vehículo. Ella abre su teléfono para encontrar textos sin respuesta de sus amigas, preguntándose dónde están. Spencer se ofrece a ir de nuevo a la iglesia para el teléfono de Melissa, ya que es sólo unas pocas cuadras de distancia. De vuelta en el punto de encuentro, las chicas tienen un texto de "A", advirtiendo que se preparen, aunque las niñas no están seguras de qué. Emily lleva a Garret en su oferta de ayuda y confía en él sobre la situación de Ian. Él aparece en su coche personal, vestido de civil. Ian no se presenta. En cambio, un mensajero con un saco de dinero en efectivo va en su lugar, y el oficial de Garrett lo arrincona. Se vuelve el mensajero de distancia sin decirle a las chicas lo que ha hecho, aunque las chicas ya han divisado el mensajero. Ian parece haber desaparecido, dejando a su esposa embarazada lesionada para hacer frente al estrés por sí solo. Spencer va a la iglesia a buscar el teléfono de Melissa. Ella llama al reverendo y luego comienza a buscar. Allí, Ian esquiva a Spencer, y no es una buena situación en absoluto. Llama al número anónimo que se utilizó para enviarle un mensaje de texto, y se escucha un sonido distintivo en el bolso de Spencer. Ella trata de usar el hecho de que Melissa tuvo un accidente para descarrilarlo, pero él no acepta. Entonces, toma la unidad flash de su bolso y la sostiene. Él comienza a perseguirla, y ella arroja su memoria USB para desviarlo de su rastro. (No está claro si hay una copia de seguridad.) Ella comienza a correr por la torre de la iglesia para alejarse de él, pero él puede acorralarla. Cuando Spencer llama por teléfono a Hanna, Emily y Aria, pueden escuchar toda su pelea con Ian en la iglesia, incluido todo su plan para organizar el suicidio de Spencer. Sabiendo cuánto peligro está ella, corren a salvarla y marcan el 911. Más tarde, las chicas salen de la iglesia juntas, pero se detienen cuando el Oficial Barry Maple les vuelve a llamar para preguntar si su historia es una broma. Él puede ver la confusión en sus caras, por lo que las mociones Las niñas a seguirlo en la iglesia. En el interior, el ver que el campanario es de hecho vacío, y el cuerpo de Ian es en ninguna parte ser encontrado. Mucha de la ciudad emerge para ver lo que el alboroto se trata, palo de rosa y se deja a preguntarse cuánto de verdad las chicas han estado diciendo. Mientras tanto, las chicas reciben mensajes simultáneos, como "A" asegura las chicas que esto está lejos de terminar... Continuidad *El accidente de Spencer con un conductor desconocido marca el segundo éxito y ejecución de esta temporada, después del accidente de Hanna, y las chicas en el campo de Mona. *El comentario de Alison para mantener a Jenna y a Toby con el vídeo "bajo llave" es una referencia del episodio anterior Monsters in the End cuando dio a Emily una clave - la misma clave exacta. *En el episodio A is for Answers, se revela por Alison DiLaurentis que ella fue quien empujó a Ian Thomas desde el campanario pero no lo mató. Título *El título del episodio "For Whom the Bells Tolls" es también el título de una novela clásica de Ernest Hemingway (que Hemingway prestado a su vez de un poema de John Donne). Reparto Reparto Principal * Troian Bellisario como Spencer Hastings * Ashley Benson como Hanna Marin * Lucy Hale como Aria Montgomery * Shay Mitchell como Emily Fields * Sasha Pieterse como Alison DiLaurentis Reparto Recurrente * Keegan Allen como Toby Cavanaugh * Brant Daugherty como Noel Kahn * Ian Harding como Ezra Fitz * Tyler Blackburn como Caleb Rivers * Janel Parrish como Mona Vanderwaal * Tammin Sursok como Jenna Marshall * Ryan Merriman como Ian Thomas * Torrey DeVitto como Melissa Hastings * Lesley Fera como Veronica Hastings * Brendan Robinson como Lucas Gottesman * Yani Gellman como Garrett Reynolds * Paloma Guzmán como Jackie Molina * Jim Titus como Barry Maple * Tilky Jones como Logan Reed Muertes *Ian Thomas - colgado (empujado por una figura misteriosa). Música Destacada *"Time To Be Your 21" de Alexz Johnson (Hanna y Emily se sientan en el porche y hablan sobre el futuro) *"Coming To" de Apex Manor (Aria le abre la puerta a Jackie) *"Far Far" por Yael Naim (Melissa le dice a Spencer que pide un aventón) *"Hiding My Heart Away" por Brandi Carlisle (Aria confiesa a Ezra sobre Jackie) *"I'm Not Calling You a Liar" por Florence and the Machine (El cuerpo de Ian falta y las chicas reciben un mensaje de texto de "A") Localizaciones *Rosewood **Emily's House **Aria's House **Hanna's House **Spencer's House and the Barn **Rosewood High School **Jenna's House **Rosewood Community Hospital *Main Street **The Church Detrás de Escenas *Este episodio tuvo aproximadamente 3,64 millones de espectadores en Estados Unidos. Galería |-|Promocionales= 1x22-01.jpg 1x22-02.jpg 1x22-03.jpg 1x22-04.jpg 1x22-05.jpg 1x22-06.jpg 1x22-07.jpg 1x22-08.jpg 1x22-09.jpg 1x22-10.jpg 1x22-11.jpg 1x22-12.jpg 1x22-13.jpg BTS-1x22-01.jpg BTS-1x22-02.jpg BTS-1x22-03.jpg BTS-1x22-04.jpg BTS-1x22-05.jpg BTS-1x22-06.jpg BTS-1x22-07.jpg BTS-1x22-08.jpg BTS-1x22-09.jpg BTS-1x22-10.jpg BTS-1x22-11.jpg BTS-1x22-12.jpg Citas Navegación Navegación Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de la Primera Temporada Categoría:1B Categoría:Episodios de Pretty Little Liars